Conventionally, there is provided a service of ordering and obtaining printing targets such as postcards having a favorable design in an order-made manner. However, such a service is not used widely due to the limitations in quantity and cost.
Besides, a kiosk terminal is available which is arranged in a store or facility for a user to operate to obtain desired information. The kiosk terminal may also be capable of accepting a printing job and printing on a sheet.
When printing with the kiosk terminal, a user generally acquires a design from the Internet and the like and then carries out an editing job of, for example, inputting an address and an addressee and changing part of the design. Then, the user stores the edited data in a portable flash memory or the like and prints the edited data using a kiosk terminal arranged in a store nearby.
The kiosk terminal can only prints postcards of specific sizes or specific materials but cannot print postcards of other sizes or materials. Moreover, the kiosk terminal cannot print or form an image with, for example, gold leaf since the terminal doesn't comprise special coloring material. In this case, it is needed to use a sheet which is specially processed in advance and sold in a store to carry out a printing job, however, the store does not deal with the specially processed sheet, and sometimes it is even impossible to acquire a processed sheet.
Thus, when printing with a kiosk terminal which is arranged in a store and cannot be widely used due to the order-made manner, how to obtain a printed sheet, and that whether or not the kiosk terminal deals with the sheet become a problem. In order to solve these problems, information such as ‘whether or not a sheet can be obtained from a store nearby’ and ‘ whether or not the sheet, if obtained, can be printed’ needs to be acquired when printing a desirable design.